Madness Combat 5: Depredation
Madness Combat 5: Depredation is the fifth installment in the series, and the second installment in the Tricky saga. It was released on March 24th, 2005. Plot Hank's appearance changes radically since the last few episodes. He now wears circular red rimless glasses, a mask, a black trench coat (a reference to the movie Léon) with a matching black bandana, and bandages all across his body. The episode opens with what might be a stronghold of the A.A.H.W. Hank sneaks around the building and manages to take down each guard with the use of his fiber wire and his suppressed M1911. He drops his M1911 and obtains a pair of Micro Uzis from a locker. The intro animation plays, showing Hank ("The Protagonist"), a legion of 1337 agents ("The Victims"), Jesus ("The Savior"), and Tricky ("The Clown"), before ending with the iconic "Somewhere in Nevada" text. (the first six scene transitions in the animation are accompanied with vibrating words, Violence, Chaos, Carnage, Mayhem, Terror,and Slaughter, in order.) Hank gets on the roof of a building with a glass skylight opening on top. Hank breaks through the glass and makes quick work of the 1337 agents. He heads into the second room and kills several 1337 agents with the aid of his bullet-time. As he is about to leave, his exit door shuts and traps him in the room. The dead agents in the room suddenly become zombies, lined up against the side of the room. A battle-scarred Jesus appears, tearing the roof off of the room; stitches and bandages spread across his head and is body is wrapped in bandages, covered by a white coat. Hank attempts to shoot Jesus, but Jesus blocks them by creating an energy shield from his hands. The two then engage in a solo hand-to-hand combat. After a little fight between them, Jesus pulls out his binary sword, and Hank escapes from the fight by jumping outside of the building. Hank runs near to the edge of the cliff outside and stares at a glowing red icon for a few seconds before Jesus and the zombified 1337 agents pursue him. Jesus once again charges solo, having his zombies stay behind in a line. Hank once again tries to shoot Jesus, but he easily blocks the bullets as before and manages to slash Hank along the back. He is soon countered with a punch and toss combo of Hank. Jesus then starts throwing his zombies at Hank, but he Hank starts grabbing and using their guns against Jesus. Jesus knocks Hank off the cliff side below with his electric powers. A zombie prepares to shoot Hank from above, but Jesus stops him and engages Hank solo again. Hank manages to shoot Jesus but then the zombies enter the action. But once again, Hank shows an impressive display of his bullet-time ability and takes out all of Jesus' zombies. Running out of ammo, Hank flips his guns to use them as clubs. Hank delivers a barrage of blows on Jesus, but Jesus pushes him back and disarms one of his guns. Hank backflips off the ledge. Several 1337 agents are posted at the very bottom of the area. Hank lands on them and kills them, acquiring new guns and using them to eliminate incoming 1337 agents and zombies. A streetsign pops up out of the ground, accompanied with the text "WARNING: DANGER". The streetsign then slides quickly to the right and slams an agent to the ground. Hank moves right too and kills some more agents. Tricky shows up from the ground, but is quickly shot down by Hank. Hank kills a few more incoming agents (one shot in midair) while Jesus throws his sword in from offscreen before rushing in too. The screen suddenly freezes before Jesus can fight Hank, and Tricky appears after warping the scene with distortions, indicating he has been activated. The terminal warns: REALITY COMPROMISED THE CLOWN HAS BEEN ENGAGED The Improbability Drive grants Tricky powers of incredible speed combined with superhuman strength and reflexes, but at the cost of his sanity. Tricky, now shaking in his frenzy, blasts out of the ground between Jesus and Hank, rupturing it. Jesus summons his binary sword and tries to attack Tricky. But in a split second, Tricky foils Jesus by blocking his attack. Hanks attempts to shoot Tricky, but Tricky dodges with his super power, shooting Jesus instead. Tricky then jumps behind Hank and knocks him down. Not giving Hank time to breathe, Tricky repeatedly punches Hank, smacks the gun out of his hand, and smashes him up to the top of the cliff with his streetsign. As Jesus attempts to recover, Tricky then turns and grabs Jesus' body. Hank lands up on top of the cliff. Two people drive up to Hank in a convertible and quickly throw Hank a dragon sword. They quickly pull in reverse and are (supposedly) crushed by a Flying Party that falls from the sky. Tricky then jumps over the cliff and lands before Hank with Jesus's head in hand, sliced off from above the jaw, saying: DANGER PLAYER TWO: ELIMINATED Tricky then goes into a short fight with Hank. The two manage to hold a mostly even fight, before Tricky begins fighting more powerfully than Hank can bear. Eventually, Tricky stabs Hank through the chest with his traffic sign. Despite the grave wound, Hank manages to pound on him and then slices off the top of his head. An immense amount of blood squirts from Tricky's head and he dies after a short convulsion. Tricky's Improbability Drive resurrects him without warning, with Hank supposedly saying/thinking: OMFG ''' And Tricky saying: '''YOU DO NOT KILL CLOWN! CLOWN KILLS YOU! In a split second Tricky rips off Hank's head and smashes it repeatedly against the ground, pulverizing it. Having defeated both Hank and Jesus, Tricky then makes the victory sign as the episode ends. Weapons Image:AK47 MC4.png|AK-47 Image:AUG MC5.png|AUG Image:Baton MC4.png|Baton Image:Binarysword MC4.png|Binary sword Image:Deagle_MC5.png|Desert Eagle Image:Dragonsword MC4.png|Dragon sword Image:FBI9_MC5.png|FBI-9 Image:Fiber.png|Fiber wire Image:Glock20 MC6.png|Glock 20 Image:Halo.png|Halo Image:1911A1_MC5.png|M1911 Image:MicroUzi MC5.png|Micro Uzi Image:Streetsign MC3.png|Streetsign Image:Uzi MC5.png|Uzi Trivia *The Flying Party in this episode is a reference to The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy by Douglas Adams. *When Hank gets to the glass opening, on the top of the building, there is a notice on the side, where it is written: Please, do not crash through this window and kill all the people inside. Thanks! - Mgmnt *Jesus' robe and Hank's clothes are the same, but with a difference in color and Hank having a belt, which connects with his collar. *This is the first episode where Hank, Sanford and Deimos are all seen alive at the same time on the same screen, another time is one non-canon episode, Incident: 100A. *This is the first episode to feature bullet-time. Errors * When Hank gets the AUG, a suppressor appears on it for a split second when he twirls it around and when the AUG falls onto the ground. * At the beginning of the episode, when Hank kills the third agent with fiber wire, he has no feet. Category:Animations Category:Madness Combat episodes